


The Long Game

by Melster



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melster/pseuds/Melster
Summary: There's always more than it seems."Since I was a little girl I’ve always wanted to be on top of the world, now I have the man on the top of the pyramid at my mercy I can rule my thrown rightfully."
Relationships: Jim Moriarty/Mary Morstan





	The Long Game

“Tell me, do you like killing? Does the thrill burn through your veins like hot lava ready to explode? Tell me, does it make you feel alive?”

His voice was hot in her ear, like a corrupter at the peak of his satisfaction, he was so close to bringing her to his level. She was shaking, arms straight, gripping the gun that she still held pointed at where her now-dead husband stood, she’d killed him. The man stood behind her slid his arms over hers until his hands cupped her tightly grasped dainty hands, pulling them in slowly, almost reassuring her that what she was feeling was okay, she was allowed to cry, she was allowed to laugh, she was allowed to do anything she wanted, it was her first kill. 

The gun and their hands had now been placed against her stomach, he was still holding on to her, fully expecting the young woman to break down, to so weak in his arms and to start to sob at the loss of the man she vowed to spend the rest of her life with. But she didn’t. She stood there leaning back just a little in the arms of the man who just spent the last 3 weeks encouraging her to kill her husband. She never knew why. 

With a simple turn on her heels, she was facing him, he was the devil in disguise and like all good devils, he was truly irresistible. Tall muscular man, deep brown chocolate eyes, brown fluffy hair which was well tamed and groomed when in public, he always had a soft layer of well-groomed stubble on his perfectly defined jawline. He was truly a man carved by the temptress herself. Intelligence beyond the best, riches deeper than the royals and an impeccable reputation. The charity man, the businessman, the ladies man. Too good to be true and of course it is, he underneath the money, the charm, the charity based persona was a man with a deep need for blood, deep need for owning what he couldn’t have, including her. 

He was watching her cautiously, unable to read what she was thinking, in his experience women would very quickly lash out on him for convincing them to murder their husbands, this did tend to result in multiple murders in one evening, this is why they where in the middle of nowhere, just in case, women in his experience did make the most noise when being threatened with death. Although, the gun was back in his possession, her hands resting on his chest while she was looking up at him with the same cautious expression. 

This moment from crucial, and she knew it. He had gotten his way, as much as he’d never admit this out loud but he was madly in love with her, the possessive need to have her drove him crazy. She was the only woman to have ever rejected him, to have ever chosen her spouse over his charm. So after months of attempting to manipulating her and her marriage, throwing beautiful women in front of her husband and showing off his charitable ways to impress her, she knew in the mix of all of this he had fallen for her. What she also knew was he was unaware of the plan from the beginning. 

It was almost as if he couldn’t resist her anymore, the teasing, the waiting, the months of being told he couldn’t have her unless she was no longer with her husband, even when he was caught cheating in their own bed, she stayed with him. He cupped her cheeks and pulled her into a rather bruising kiss, long overdue kiss.   
She allowed it, only because she knew it was something he wanted until now she had let him be in control, or believe he was in control. She was the one who purposely got a job in his company, she spent 4 years working her way up until she became his secretary, working alongside him, in short skirts and tight business tops. She was a woman in her prime, 32, no children and working alongside one of the most loved and desired bosses in London. She knew he couldn’t resist but attempt to seduce her but she also knew if she gave in to every animal instinct to simply bed him, she’d been fired and replaced within days. She had to play the long game, she had to play his game. She rejected him and that itself drove him crazy. He spent every moment trying to impress her, to engage with her and be the man she couldn’t resist. She found it hard, he was beyond charming and so many moments of weakness occurred, but her marriage was a great excuse, also a brilliant deadline to this game, once her husband was gone, he could have her.   
But he fell for her and hard, instead of trying to seduce her he simply was trying to involve her in his life, taking her to important meetings, showing her parties only the elite would attend, taking her on grand trips using work as an excuse. When she saw the dark side of his persona she was more than eager to proceed it, although acting like the shy innocent woman she most certainly wasn’t, turned this into a game for him, a game he must win, a game that in truth, she won. 

She pulled away from the kiss and looked up at him, his eyes soft and completely hypnotized from the brief intimate moment he had been craving for so long. She gave him a gentle yet strong smile.

“Do me a favor, clean up for me… we don’t want to leave any trace we were here.”

Just like that, the role had switched. She was in charge, he was the needy puppy that wanted her and makes her proud. He didn’t even question it, planting a kiss on her lips, handing her back the gun then rushed off behind her, starting to tidy up the bloody mess of her deceased husband.

The young woman started to walk towards the door, seeing one of his bodyguards staring at her in utter shock, by the fact she had killed? No. He was in shock because he’d never seen his boss willingly get his hands dirty and clean up after a murder, especially once he was part of. She stopped in front of him and looked the large man up and down. 

“My name is Mary Morstan since I was a little girl I’ve always wanted to be on top of the world, now I have the man on the top of the pyramid at my mercy I can rule my thrown rightfully. If you tell him, I’ll kill you.”

She sniggered as the bodyguard nodded. Walking out the abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere Ruby was able to feel a little bit more relaxed, the game wasn’t over, in hindsight it had just started, she wasn’t fully in power until they married. Although she was confident that wouldn’t take too long. His name didn’t matter anymore, she was the new bitch in town, a bitch you wouldn’t want to mess with.


End file.
